childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hobbit
Description The Hobbit is a tale of high adventure, undertaken by a company of dwarves, in search of dragon-guarded gold. A reluctant partner in this perilous quest is Bilbo Baggins, a comfort-loving, unambitious hobbit, who surprises even himself by his resourcefulness and his skill as a burglar. Encounters with trolls, goblins, dwarves, elves and giant spiders, conversations with the dragon, Smaug the Magnificent, and a rather unwilling presence at the Battle of the Five Armies are some of the adventures which befall Bilbo. But there are lighter moments as well: good fellowship, welcome meals, laughter and song. A film adaptation of The Hobbit is currently being produced. The book has been separated into three films: An Unexpected Journey was released in December 2012; the second film, entitled The Desolation of Smaug will be released in December 2013; and the third and final part, There and Back Again, will be released in December 2014. Reader's Reviews 1 It is a complete and marvellous tale in itself, but it also forms a fantastic prelude to The Lord of the Rings series. 2 This book is probably my favourite children's book. Bilbo Baggins, a prosperous Hobbit, who just wants to live a peaceful life, is one day payed a visit by Gandalf the wizard and who ends up setting him off on an exciting adventure with a group of dwarfs (I used to know all their names by heart) where he runs into many strange people and beasts until its ending. I enjoyed reading a translation of the book to Hebrew, which I found pretty good, but later re-read it in the English original and enjoyed it much more. It's a classic and highly recommended. I had to force myself to finish reading Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, which I found boring, but Tolkien's The Silmarillion and especially Farmer Giles of Ham are also good. -- Shlomi Fish 3 I'm 9 and I found this extremely hard to follow. I would recommend this for 11 year olds as I cant imagine anything about the book except "Bilbo Baggins"! 4 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: Young Adult (SAH) *Reading Aloud Age: There are lots and lots of monsters in this book, and also plenty of peril. Gandalf, the wizard, is skilled in the use of magic; however there is a clear distinction between good and bad characters. Bilbo finds a magic ring which, when he puts it on, makes him invisible. If you like this you might like *Other books written by J.R.R. Tolkien *Tales from the Perilous Realm (SAH). *A list of the other books about Middle-Earth by Tolkien can be found at J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth *The Lord of the Rings series, which is set 60 years after The Hobbit. *The Chronicles of Narnia External links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0k3kHtyoqc The Hobbit - Official Trailer (SAH) Navigational links Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Battles Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Fighting Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium Category:Adaptation Category:Epic Stories Category:1937 Category:Dragons Category:Trolls Category:Goblins